


债

by Lapland



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapland/pseuds/Lapland
Summary: －是个无下限wow脑洞，原创角色，血精灵恶魔术X血（冰）DK－腐向R18，轻微捆绑等SM情节请慎入－历史背景基本胡扯，人物OOC，务必轻喷





	债

这一觉睡得很不安稳。天亮并不久，游隼就被屋外的噪音吵醒。他刚要烦躁地起身，目光却和同一时间闯进帐篷的防风撞了个正着。死亡骑士还提着剑，看上去像是刚刚经历过一场战斗。这让术士回想起刚才的那些声音——和记忆中影月议会的施法声完全一致。

游隼不禁深深吸了一口气。他是这座要塞的指挥官，有责任在要塞受到攻击时站出来击退敌人。但这次他没有。他实在太累，一旦睡下就仿佛不省人事，就连本应睡在自己身边的防风何时出去，或者何时干掉那些敌人也毫无察觉。不过这还不是最糟的。就在五天前，他甚至怀疑过自己再也不可能醒过来。

“我派了二十名苦工去善后。”在术士仍然为这场入侵后怕时，带有金属质感的声音将他拉回现实。死亡骑士卸下符文剑，挂上游隼背面的墙，“接着睡吧，你看起来很累。”

但这对于指挥官并不是什么好的选择。“我得了解一些情况。”游隼穿好衣服，打算走到房间门口。五天前胸部的伤口传来强烈的撕扯感，他再一次感觉并没有完全恢复。不过他不打算让防风知道这件事。他最好不要知道，因为他已经做的足够好。

“你干得很漂亮。”他看着那双冰蓝的眼睛说，“连我也没法用这么快的速度解决他们。”

“我只是觉得你该好好休息。”死亡骑士笑了笑，将刚刚脱下的披风放在床头。“如果不是这些冰霜符文，可能我现在还脱不了身。”他把剩余的符文塞进柜子里，却突然被游隼拦了下来。术士转身望向背后的墙壁，符文剑正闪着和平时不一样的冷光。

“冰霜符文……”游隼若有所思地说，“我恐怕正好需要它们。”

也许他对自己的冰霜魔法感兴趣。防风想着，这个以前只会嘲笑自己对魔法一窍不通的术士大概没有见识过来自黑锋要塞的另一面。死亡骑士随手递给他两个蓝色符文，然后将其余重新锁进了壁橱。他并不知道术士正在想什么，否则他万万不会做出如此轻率的决定。他朝房门走去，离开的时候看了一眼正仔细打量着自己符文的术士，德拉诺风格的长袍让游隼显得十分纤细，却因为身边的魔能力场让人感到莫名地不寒而栗。

“外面的工作必须有人监督。”刚刚说完这句话走到门口，他就听见术士叫住了他。

“先别走。”术士的声音将他牢牢攫住，“如果没记错的话，今天是最后一次。”

最后一次。防风在心里算了算。五天之内的最后一次。他对游隼的任何要求无条件满足的最后一次……五天前奥金顿发生的那件事让他不敢回想，他亲眼看见游隼在他剑下血流如注。而事实上，他将这当作对那场行动中对被他刺伤的术士某种意义上的弥补，至少这是术士自己提出的要求。因此他没有拒绝。这是他的债。

于是他返回床边坐下。沉重的萨隆邪铁在床沿发出浑浊的撞击声。他看见术士把玩着刚才的两枚符文，眼中满是好奇和饶有趣味的神情。他犹豫了一下，决定还是先把这身盔甲换掉。不过他的胸甲还没解到一半时术士就吻了上来。彻彻底底从背后偷袭，直接扭过他的肩膀让他无处可躲。

他被迫直勾勾地盯着游隼，对方的手指牢牢捏住他的下巴，滚烫的舌头在他的口腔黏膜中慢慢打转。平心而论，游隼的接吻技巧非常好，好到连他这个死亡骑士都惊讶的程度——他曾经不止一次好奇术士到底和多少人做过，但对方的答案却永远只有他自己。他并非不相信对方，只是每一次的过程都会超过他预想。而这一次，大概也一样。

“自己脱。”在放开了防风之后，术士几乎是以命令般的语气说道。换上了常服的术士的确是该死的漂亮，而哪怕是战斗装束的他，对于一名死亡骑士而言也实在超出了防风的认知。他不明白这具纤细的身体如何精准纯熟地控制令人胆寒的魔能力量，更不清楚他那些每次让自己羞愧难当的床上经验到底从何而来。他努力驱逐掉这些让他愣在原地的想法，尽可能平静地卸下自己的板甲，不让某些几天前使他抽搐的经历影响到现在和即将到来的心情。

“今天我们来尝试点别的？”术士愉快地发出了一个类似疑问的问题。但只有防风自己才知道，如果他真的以为术士在征求他的意见那简直是见了鬼。他抬起头，看见术士正从柜子里拿出一卷细绳，他顿时明白了对方要做什么——看来他已经等这一刻等了很久。

果然，当他脱得还剩最内一件衬衣的时候，术士的手已经不安分地钻了进来。他抚弄着防风胸口的肌肉，不紧不慢地在他的胸口摩挲。死亡骑士的钝化感官并没有让防风做出什么激烈的反应，不过术士早已习惯了这一点。他不急于进行下一步，直到他猛然加大力度——防风胸前的两点被他恶作剧般突然捏住，这让他的身体第一次轻颤起来。他开始本能地抗拒术士在他上身继续不断的游走，衣服却在这时被游隼完完全全地解开，而自己也被他翻身按倒在床上。

或许是发现了防风眼神里的不安，术士突然转变了态度安慰起他来。“放松点。”他柔声说，温和的语气却让防风感觉愈发危险，“我只想让我们都更舒服一些。”

“你每次都这么说。”防风有些忍不住，“虽然每次得偿所愿的都是你。”

术士的表情变得更加开心，“但你哪次不是爽得死去活来。”他说，顺手用刚才的绳子把死亡骑士的手腕绑在床头。“而且我保证这一次只会更爽。”

术士的动作非常熟练，几乎在说话的时候就已经完成。防风试着挣脱绑缚，不过很快发现自己绝无可能。术士的力道不大，却将他牢牢捆在床沿。身体被强行固定在床的一边，趴跪着几乎被完全禁锢的行动力让他哭笑不得。虽然他的确答应过游隼让他可以为所欲为，但现在……

简直是成为术士的刀下鱼肉，只能彻底任他宰割。

看着防风认命的表情，游隼不怀好意地笑了。“是你答应我的。”他说，俯身舔着同样是精灵的防风的耳朵。这是在以往的经验中总结出死亡骑士为数不多的敏感点。他能感觉到对方明显收敛了刚刚脱离战斗时的那股凌厉气场，然而死亡骑士一向有着自己的骄傲和心防。他会对自己毫无保留，却并不想让他知道这一点。但每次看到他这样的神情，术士还是会产生一种满足感。

“唔……”在游隼从耳根舔到脖颈的一侧时，防风发出了一声轻微的叹息。他看见术士慢慢的将头往下移，沿着颈侧一路吻到胸前。在术士吻他的锁骨时他对上了对方的脸，湖绿色眼睛里笼罩着炽烈的情欲。然后他继续往下，直到自己的一边乳头被他含住。粗糙而温热的舌尖一遍遍刷过他的突起，又仿佛逗弄他一般在四周不断打转。术士的动作很慢，却不断在两边的乳尖切换自如。在这样持续而强烈的玩弄下没多久，防风胸前的乳粒湿润地挺立了起来。

死亡骑士不需要呼吸，然而防风感到有些口干舌燥。他不耐地扭动了一下身子，却被术士一口咬住了左边的乳头。“你轻一点——！”突如其来的攻击让他不自觉全身颤抖，如果换作是普通人大概会大叫出来。术士对他的反应十分满意，安慰性地舔了舔刚才受到攻击的地方，交替吮吸着两边乳头，还用手指轻轻抚摸着他的下腹，“我都没想到你的反应这么好。”他用明显的恶作剧语调说，然后放开他下腹的手指突然握住了死亡骑士挺直的阴茎。

防风感觉一道闪电劈中了自己。他都不知道自己为什么这么快就硬了。他不得不承认被绑在床沿的双手让他失去活动能力，却在感官方面给了他更强烈的刺激。如果是平时，或许在术士的套弄之下他才会慢慢起反应，而游隼早就对死亡骑士的这个特点习以为常。然而此刻恐怕就连游隼都感到了惊奇。

甚至还没进入主题，防风就觉得正有电流沿着已经凝固的血液不断蔓延，涨大的分身竟然丝丝往外渗水。他有些难堪地咬紧了牙，从未有过像这样期待着术士的安慰和爱抚。

仿佛是感觉到情人强烈的渴望，术士圈起他的前端套弄起来。他看见防风闭上了眼睛，克制着可能溢出的呻吟。“睁开眼睛，看着我。”他说，顺便在死亡骑士的脸上亲了一口。但防风倔强地没有理会他的话，这让术士有些恼怒。于是他改变了套弄的力度，突然开始在铃口的缝隙不断刮擦——就在手指刮到顶端的时候，防风居然差点叫了出来。

“你这个——”防风艰难地吐出一句话，不过“变态”两个字还没说出来就堵在了喉咙里。术士直接分开他双腿，低下头抚摸着他的大腿肌肉。接着，他感到异物抵上了后方穴口，本以为是术士的性器却没想到是他的舌头。灵活的舌尖扫过后穴外沿的每一个褶皱，忽轻忽重的舔弄让他开始剧烈地发抖。术士同时并没有忘记套弄他的前端，很快在前后夹击之下防风有了细微的呻吟。

“不……不要……”双手被绑住的死亡骑士第一次感到了恐惧。他清楚术士的个性，如果不让自己射过一次，他绝对不会在第一时间就插进来。他甚至有点不明白为何一个活人也能如此克制自己的欲望，然而这只是第一次，术士仅仅在润滑阶段就让他如此敏感。

“不要什么？”术士邪恶地笑了，这让防风更加难堪。他什么也没有说，然后术士突然停下了一切动作，只是用手指轻轻擦掉他铃口不断渗出的液体。“你看，这里已经哭了。”

一切动作都停了下来，死亡骑士却早已被推进欲望中心。他木然地看着游隼，靛青色双眸染上一层薄薄的雾霭。前端努力地想要发泄，但术士只是微笑地看着他，他艰难地抬起双手却除了不断挺起腰什么也干不了，该死的绳子根本解不开，于是他只能向对方妥协。“快点…给我…”他用极小的声音吐出在他看来已经是求饶的话语。

“说清楚一点，你让我怎么给你？”仍然是让他无地自容的问题，却还是无比轻松的语气。

“……”防风深深吸了口气，事实上他此刻几乎无话可说。术士并没有进一步逼问他，而是将一根手指插入他的后穴。“很难受？”他笑道，另一只手还不忘去抚摸防风被绳子绑住的手腕。不等死亡骑士回答，他就压入了其余两根手指。三根手指在进入的那一刻便被奇特而冰凉的触感吞噬，而当它们不断变换着方向，恶意碾压戳弄着防风的前列腺时，他的呻吟终于变成了惊喘。

“不要再按了！”

如同电击一般的快感阵阵传来，就连未经触碰被完全放开的性器都在颤动，防风想迅速结束这样的折磨，被绑在头顶的双手却没有任何办法碰到得不到抚慰的高昂欲望。他甚至扭动身体想要在床单上摩擦，然而术士在第一时间就发现了他的企图把他重新翻转过来，直到眼前仿佛有什么东西炸开的那一刻，死亡骑士都无法想象他仅仅被三根手指就做到了高潮。

完成任务的手指抽了出来，刚发泄过的死亡骑士仍然沉浸在射精的余韵中。在他的印象里，自己发泄过一次以后，术士很快就会亲自过来解决。他有些迷茫地看着术士，却发现对方并没有立刻扑上来。于是他向对方提了一个自己都不相信的要求，“可以把我的手解开么？”

“你觉得呢？”术士的答案显然在他意料之中，“看你一副没爽够的样子，我还以为你会说“可以接着干我么”之类的话呢。”他别有深意地抚上防风被绑的手腕，见死亡骑士没有挣扎，又露出一个笑容，“这样才对嘛。你也说了这五天可以让我为所欲为。”

该死。防风在心里默默想着，此刻他恨不得再次将奥金顿那些叛变的牧师千刀万剐。当时他一个不慎中了他们的精神控制，对赶来援护的游隼反手就是一剑。这件事让他懊悔万分。事后游隼虽然醒了过来并且恢复得不错，但他对自己提出的要求让他无法拒绝的同时简直哭笑不得。

他记得术士郑重其事让他答应一件事的时候还在吐血，因此他想都没想就答应了，而并没有往某些方面想。或者说，他觉得自己首先联想起的那些东西过于粗俗，然而结果只是他把术士想的太好。所以现在，无论是出于哪种原因，再一次，他宁愿当时受伤的是自己。

“如果当时知道你居然是这种要求，那我根本就不会答应。”死亡骑士懊恼地说，扭了扭被绑得发僵的手腕。“而且……尽管我的意见并不重要，我觉得你现在没有完全恢复。”

“在不清楚具体内容的情况下贸然同意某些要求，这是你一贯的行事风格。”术士笑得特别开心，还不忘在防风的腰腹来回爱抚，“至于恢复，要怪就只能怪你把我照顾得太好。”

这是哪门子解释啊，防风摇摇头。不过他确实把术士照顾得太好。之前术士对他提过各种如果是平时绝不会答应的要求——比如坐上来自己动，都被他以特殊时期特殊对待的理由照单全收。而在这最后一天，当他连给自己的台阶都找不到时，术士却要得寸进尺，这无疑是件让人无奈而又难堪的事。更何况到了现在，他甚至都不明白术士接下来到底想干什么。

“早知道当初就该让你刺我一剑。”他说，“这样起码我们扯平了。”

但术士完全无视了他的这句话，而是探身打开床头柜，从里面拿出刚才的两枚冰霜符文，略含深意地看着死亡骑士。“我没多少机会见识你的冰霜魔法。”他把玩着符文说，“我甚至不知道原来你们除了传播瘟疫之外还有其他……与魔法相关的任何能力？”

这家伙未免太自负了些。“看来你根本不了解黑锋要塞。”防风挑了挑眉毛，“说实话，就算你拿着冰霜符文，死亡骑士的法术你也玩不来的。”

“你确定？”游隼眯起眼睛，突然间神情逼人，“我保证一会就让你收回这句话。”

他说着，又从柜子里拿起一块黑布蒙上防风的眼睛。在防风还没来得及大声抗议的时候，术士的手便再次握紧了他的阴茎。他用一只手熟练地抚慰着死亡骑士，另一只手却并没有出现在别的任何地方。

借着之前防风射精时残留的体液，术士不断地变换姿势刺激着他，还时不时在两边的球体来回爱抚。直到刚刚射过一次的性器在手中重新挺立起来，防风却突然在这个时候感到了一阵没来由的恐慌。

他知道这是个不按常理出牌的家伙，却每次都不明白他会做到哪一步。“你到底想干什么？——等等！？”防风本来还打算质问几句，一阵从后穴连续袭来的冰凉触感却将他的话卡在了喉咙里。让他深深意识到大事不妙。“这是什么？”

“会让你爽的东西。”术士一本正经的回答，一边接着将某些东西推向后穴深处。当术士手指的温热和这种东西奇怪的冰凉同时出现时，防风终于明白了。冰霜符文。这个天杀的术士！

“把符文还给我！”他忍不住大喊。“我当初答应你真是个错误！”

但术士只是做了一个嘘的手势。“我可以考虑把你的嘴也堵上。”他说，还不忘俯身吻了一下防风的嘴唇。“如果你觉得这会让你更爽的话。”

死亡骑士顿时泄了气，他清楚术士的性格，他绝对做得出来这种事。于是他闭上了嘴，转而挣扎起来。但术士的每一步似乎都是计划好的，他并不知道符文被术士以怎样的形式转换成了一块冰，却在此刻调整成了一个相对合理的尺寸。术士对他的敏感点一清二楚，无论是手指还是这块冰都准确地碾过这些位置。只要他一扭动，脆弱的腺体和敏感的褶皱就暴露在符文的触碰之中，让他不受控制地瘫倒下去。最后他只能放弃这些抵抗，双手无奈地抓紧了床头的绳索。

但这并不是最糟糕的。正如法师都是魔法敏感体质，死亡骑士对于符文的反应尤其明显。它们是死亡骑士的力量来源，却也是他们少有的弱点。防风很快就发现，尽管他本身几乎没有体温，但被推入深处的符文竟然开始在体内融化。术士在握着符文深入时，还不断将已经插得很深的这部分抽出再重新推进。由于双眼被蒙住，符文所带来的刺激更加明显。而符文融化后的液体，居然如同剂一般让他产生了前所未有的空虚。

不，不要。千万不要继续了！防风惊慌地想着，都没有反应过来自己已经开始发抖。脚踝被用力地撤向两边，后穴被自己的符文塞满，自己的反应让他身为一个死亡骑士都恨不得直骂娘。此时的他只想让术士快点插进来，好结束这场该死的折磨，而在术士不紧不慢连同手指和符文一起摩擦过他脆弱的黏膜时，他又开始抑制不住的大叫。

“早点叫出来多好，干嘛等到现在。”术士说着将第二块符文插入防风的穴口。“没想到会这么顺利。”他轻松地说，完全不顾已经敏感到连性器都在颤抖的死亡骑士。这个家伙一定是怪物。防风在心里暗想，自己已经到了第二次崩溃的边缘，而他居然还能忍这么久。

然而随之而来的第二块符文彻底将他打入了冰窖。比起前一根凝结而成的冰条，这一根无论是长度还是坚硬程度都远胜之前。他第一次同时感到了快感和痛楚，这让他在一瞬间重新找到了受伤的感觉。

但术士插进去之后只是象征性地捅了几下，接着便是突如其来的高温从手指蔓延到符文底端。冰块骤然被打碎，因高温融化的液体猛地灌进防风的后穴。下体传来一阵前所未有的电击感，防风只觉得从尾椎到大脑都快随着符文融化。这感觉太过强烈，他的泪水一下涌了出来。

游隼不怀好意地笑了。他似乎对死亡骑士的反应非常满意。他拨开防风散乱在脸颊的碎发，舔弄着他敏感的耳朵。两块符文已经全部融入了防风的身体，冰凉的刺激和对符文力量的天然反应几乎让死亡骑士失去意识。他咬住嘴唇拼命地摇着头，双手死死抓住束缚的绳索，但最后有节奏的呻吟声还是不受控制地溢了出来，他已经无暇顾及自己的眼泪。

游隼忍耐着下腹的热度，他每次都是这样，并不急着进入而希望防风是首先心急火燎的那一个。但是现在他的目的已经达到，死亡骑士濒临失神，甚至有淡蓝色的液体从他的穴口丝丝滑出。大概是觉得自己准备好了，他这才直起身体，将性器压入防风早已等待多时的后穴。

此时的死亡骑士已经没空思考了。他的下体和前端都被符文融化的液体挑动着，全身一阵阵剧烈地痉挛。术士观察着他的反应，一手搂住他的腰，另一只手套弄他的阴茎，同时不断地抽出再进入，研磨着防风早已敏感不堪的腺体。防风能感觉到自己的肌肉都在不断收缩，而这很快被术士认识到并加大了抽插的频率。这种前后夹攻的快感让他快要无法承受，但术士套弄他的同时居然刮擦着他的铃口再将其用手锁上。这让他根本无法发泄，他想射却射不出来，只能迎合着术士的动作更加激烈的扭动。

他感到那块蒙住双眼的黑布已经快被自己的眼泪浸湿了，失声哽咽起来却完全无法控制。术士每一次撞击都碾过他的前列腺，而被逼到临界点的他却没有任何办法自己控制高潮。随着术士的动作越来越快，他甚至听到自己的哭声高了八度，里面尽是死亡骑士难以想象的软弱与渴求。他用力闭上眼睛，可在游隼释放之前这一切都只是徒劳。术士用力按住他的腰，看样子也是到了极限。他感到自己的前端被更加残酷地捏弄，甚至都不知道游隼是什么时候开始射在他里面的——直到对方断断续续地射了好久，阴茎的钳制才被放开，无与伦比的快感在一瞬间全部袭来。他哭的更厉害了，精液射得到处都是，甚至溅了游隼一身。术士没有说话，只是解开了蒙住他眼睛的布，然后轻柔地继续套弄，直到他感觉自己射得只剩一具空壳。

射精之后的防风一度觉得有些头疼，印象里浮现某些似曾相识的画面。他不知道它们所指何物，大脑却被一遍遍地撞击直至晕眩。似乎是成为死亡骑士前的往事，又像是脱离天灾之后加入部落的片段……但他不知道，因为他全都不记得。

仿佛看出了防风的异常，游隼解开绑住他手腕的绳子，将他搂到怀里低声安慰着他。防风逐渐回过神来，却突然带着些许责备用力将头撞上术士胸口。术士剧烈地抖了一下，反射般地弓起了腰，刚才那一下正好撞在他的伤口上，他没有控制住，嘶声抽了口气。冷汗顺着额头流了下来。

然后他发现防风正在直直地盯着自己，大概是瞬间被吓醒了。

“你果然还没有恢复。早知道我说什么都不会陪你这么玩。”死亡骑士一脸不满地说。他看不见术士的伤口，但他明白哪些东西比简单的外伤更难愈合。“还有，把你那些奇怪的想法收起来……至少也得等到你好了再说。”

“我确实差不多……好吧好吧，没有完全恢复。但你看，我起码没有继续吐血了……再说了，并不是所有人都有你们死亡骑士这种自愈能力……行行，我答应你。”游隼几次想调侃他，话到嘴边却被防风的目光逼了回去。不是对抗而是恳求，但自己偏偏对这样的眼神难以拒绝。

“如果只有把你绑起来才能让你老实点，我想我也会做的。”死亡骑士的语气突然严肃起来。

但术士只是挑了挑眉毛。“问题是，你舍得吗？”

“当然。”防风一本正经地表明态度。接着从床头柜里拿出一卷绷带熟练地给术士缠上，“至少现在用绷带可以。”他轻轻擦掉术士额头上的冷汗，看着他在身边躺平。“你不要再打我那些符文的主意了。它们是用来战斗和充能的，不是给你——”

“我对你的鲜血符文一点兴趣也没有。”游隼打断了他，“好吧，冰霜我以后也不考虑了。”

“邪恶符文也不行。”防风在一边补充道。

“你还有邪恶符文？”游隼大笑起来，“你不说我还不知道……”

“总之就是不行。”死亡骑士的表情像是被人打了一拳，他大概在后悔刚才告诉术士自己还有邪恶符文这个事实。“以后不管是什么符文，我都不会给你了。谁知道下一次你会用它做出什么事情。”

“那这次你不怪我了？”

“看在你伤还没好的份上。”防风起身拉掉了灯，然后帮术士重新盖好被子。“继续睡吧……”

直到确定这个家伙再次进入睡眠，他才自言自语地说出了下半句。

“……我想我有些头痛。”

房间的气氛静得出奇，游隼唯一能听见的只有自己的呼吸声。

他没有睡着。事实上他从未有过睡回笼觉的习惯，而撕扯着的伤口加剧了他的清醒。因此他听见了死亡骑士的那句话——他说他有些头痛。

此刻防风安静地躺在身旁，除了刚才那句话，他一言不发，就连轻微的动作都小心翼翼。游隼知道死亡骑士不需要任何睡眠，但防风还是愿意每晚醒着陪在他身边。或许是这种状态持续了太久，以至于听到防风那句话时，游隼竟然有点恍惚。

他愣了数秒才回忆起自己和防风初遇时的情形，从某种意义上说，和现在几乎别无二致。

他还记得第一次把灵魂石绑定在这名死亡骑士身上时看到的眼神。那时他的第二次生命就如连同绳索架在利刃上的砝码一般摇摇欲坠。他差点和敌人同归于尽，刚看到自己的时候连一句完整的话都说不出来。看到他走近，他望向自己的眼神和见过的任何一名死亡骑士一样毫无波澜——只是在他心血来潮决定治疗对方的那一刻，他居然从那双发光的蓝色眼睛里看到了不可置信的震惊。

“只是因为部队里从不配备随军牧师罢了。”那时的防风如是说，他努力地将这件事轻描淡写，术士却一眼看出他在掩饰着什么。随后防风跟着术士来到他的要塞，在这里他慢慢恢复到了之前的状态。只是有些东西，一经改变就再也无法恢复从前，比如那双眼睛，再比如他们之间的关系。

或许那时的他更像一名真正的死亡骑士，高傲、冷酷、残忍、对任何人有所戒备，而不是像现在这样，毫无保留地对待自己。

游隼突然意识到，自己正在试着改变他。

然而他很快觉得这简直是个玩笑。改变他？自己的确经历了很多坎坷，但他毕竟从未有过死亡骑士那样的过去……一无所有，非胜即死的一次次任务，周遭所有人仇视的目光，被迫杀害自己亲人朋友的深重罪孽，被扭曲却又不得不如同行尸走肉般存在的灵魂……更何况游隼明白那些让他头痛的事情是什么，他之前就早有耳闻，在奎尔萨拉斯战后，亡灵天灾是如何对待被俘虏的精灵。他宁愿相信这些只是被捏造出来的传言，直到他遇见对自己过往一无所知的防风。

痛苦迫使人成熟，就像自己所经历的那样。面对误解，他会冷笑；面对挑衅，他会转身离开；面对战斗，他会审时度势冷静对待。然而过于强烈的刺激却会让人选择性遗忘，就像防风为何和自己截然不同。除了战斗时会狂热得像个嗜血的兽人，在其他任何情况下，他最多的反应几乎都是那句“我不知道”……

游隼开始犹豫，到底要不要告诉防风那些真相。他有权利知道……然而这或许会让他更加痛苦。

他攥紧了被子，下意识地把散开的长发拢到脑后。防风仍然静静地躺着，他看不到死亡骑士脸上的表情。事实上他很庆幸自己看不到，如果自己不小心把真相告诉了他——这些模糊的画面将化作折磨他的梦魇，只会让他更加绝望和无助。这种感觉游隼曾经体会过太多次。那还是在他很年轻的时候，在他的逃亡生涯中，无数个孤独的黑夜里蜷缩成一团，只为多感到一些温暖，可他的身边一个人也没有。直到他回归从前的公会……直到他遇到他的爱人。

所以他最终什么也没有说。

防风却突然伸出手，抓住他发抖的手臂。

他大概以为自己做了噩梦。“你不是孤独一人。”死亡骑士轻声说，“现在不是，以后也不会是。”

我知道。游隼在心里默默地说，我相信你。你也一样……

只希望你以后不要怪我。


End file.
